


Complications (the way we fall)

by Malvies_toxicaria



Series: Complications arc [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Curses, Endgame Evie/Mal (Disney), Evie & Uma Friendship (Disney), Evies gonna go through some tough shit, F/F, Mal is completely oblivious, Riverdale eventually makes an appearence, this is gonna be a ride, y'all better buckle up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malvies_toxicaria/pseuds/Malvies_toxicaria
Summary: Mal and Evie have been together for quite a while on the isle of the lost, they thought everything would be so much better in Auradon, where everything was practically perfect. The struggle of Evie's insecurity in their relationship leads her to make a rash and impulsive decision to find her mother. Enlisting the aid of Uma, she leaves Auradon and Mal behind, for the time being, unknowing that her seemingly harmless decision would shatter her entire world right before her eyes.
Relationships: Evie/Mal (Disney)
Series: Complications arc [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603765
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I told you this would be up soon! This is gonna be a big series arc filled with all sorts of good stuff. This is the first work in the series, I'm going to update as often as I can and some chapters will probably vary in length. I've been working on this for a really long time and went over it with a fine-toothed comb. I hope my crazy plots will be well received and leaving all your readers wanting more!  
> Enjoy!

Thunder sounds and lightning cracks, splitting the sky to illuminate the blood fog swiftly approaching. Heavy breath fills the air and thoughts ran rampid; sweat drips from Regina’s brow, mixing with her tears as they fell. Her face was hot and flushed from running five blocks to reach her home, her chest burned like fire with every breath. But there was no stopping, not now, she has to get there in time. Another crack opens the sky, vibrating the door and painting it red. Her magic and body are weak, even opening the door proved to be an infuriating challenge. Her hands were violently shaking. 

Come on.

How could she let this happen? How did this happen? Her baby; she’s inside. Regina was frantic, she would not let this curse claim her daughter.  
Finally, the door fell open, taking her to the floor. No time. Fighting to her feet, every part of her body begs for rest. Snuffing out her pains, she forced her legs to climb every horrid step. Fire and pain sweep her muscles. Just a few more strides and she’ll be in her room, holding her baby, with just enough magic to take them both where the curse couldn’t reach. 

Regina almost smashed her bedroom door in, already hearing her daughter’s soft cries. What greeted her instead, was a threat she had thought to be dead and gone.

“Hello, Regina. Oh, it’s so lovely to see you again.”  
That delicate voice that misleads so many, dripped of poison and vicious intent. The woman it claimed stood like a shadow above the crib. Her longe, blonde dreads frame her gentle face, dangerously adding to her soft demeanor.

“Gothel” Regina croaked before her strength gave and she collapsed to the floor. “How-” Tears unwillingly welled in her eyes. Any attempt she made to rise back to her feet had Regina falling back into the carpet more than once.

“Aw, don’t tell me you’d thought I was gone for good?” Gothel narrowed her eyes and painted a devilish smirk on her ivory face. Her gaze shifts from Regina to the small bundle resting in the crib below her. Regina shakes her head and opens her mouth to scream, but no words could come from her searing throat.  
Gothel laid her hands down into the crib, snaking her arms around and lifting the swaddled infant into her arms.

She was wrapped softly in the finest of blues, a small red clasp in the shape of a heart held the bundle together. Her soft olive skin contrasted perfectly against the royal blue, with delicate, wide chocolate eyes. Her whimpers silenced as she gazed up at Gothel.

“Oh, she is beautiful, Regina.”  
Gothel stroked a pale finger down the baby’s small cheek, then returned her sinister eyes back to Regina.  
“And now, she belongs to me.” Gothel hissed as the corners of her lips perked into a subtle smirk of pure evil.

Gothel knew she could not escape a curse this powerful. Designed and cast to sweep almost every realm and pluck every being touched by darkness to a place where they could do no wrong and have no power. Her heart swelled with vengeance and thirsted for power. Regina had thought that Alice had condemned Gothel to remain a tree forever. Foolishly, they were all mistaken. And now, with Regina finding new happiness within her daughter, she was set on destroying it. Just like how those meddlesome humans took way her chance at a new life. This opportunity was just too delicious to pass up.  
Gothel’s blood velvet dress fitted to her movements as she raised her arm.

“No-” Regina’s voice was low and raspy as she begged. All her power gone and her body helpless and weak on the floor. Yet, she gathered any shred of strength she could muster to try and save her precious daughter. The infant’s cries rang in her ears, the poor thing sensing the darkness within Gothel, crying of fear.  
With a flick of her frail wrist, Gothel sealed her fate.

“EVIE!!” Regina shakenly screamed for her child, relentless and unyielding tears flooding down her cheeks, just as she was enveloped in smoke and sent to join Zelena and the others outside of the curse’s boundaries; right as it struck, taking Gothel and Evie with it. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Sunlight bled through a single small window, resting softly upon a pair of closed eyes. It felt warm; healing. Taking an unsanctioned break from her endless studies, Evie sprawled out on her bed, soaking in what little sunlight that found it’s way into her secluded room. It felt so good on her skin, washing over her face and flowing throughout her whole body. She wished she could slow time, wanting to rest and have moments to herself, free from her mother’s relentless watch. Her entire body fills with warmth and waves of sapphire hair flow delicately onto the mattress, sparkling like an actual gem in the rays of the sun. Sun like this was rare on the isle she calls her home and Evie was determined to relish in those golden rays. But apparently not for long.

“Evie!!” her mother calls, a strong echo emphasizing her voice. Her eyes snap open in alarm and she nearly topples to the floor when sitting up. Evie rushes like mad to her desk, shuffling out what was supposed to be her studies for today, and opened one of her tattered books to a random page. Quickly she sat and snatched a dried out pen, trying her best to look bored and miserable. Which sadly, wasn’t too difficult. Her ears followed her mother’s steps as they grew closer to her door. Evie shifted her eyes to a random sentence in her textbook the moment the heavy door to her room flung open.  
Mother Gothel strode into Evie’s chamber, long crimson robes and blonde dreads fall graciously around her figure. Evie looked at her mother with sad eyes, ready to be compliant with whatever she demands this time. But instead of having to swallow another degrading insult, a wide grin formed on her lips and surprise in her eyes. Mother Gothel wasn’t alone.  
Next to her stood a tall, slim woman. Dressed with elegance she wore long flared cotton pants, and a simple black tank. Very refined for outfits here on the isle, where everything is terribly damaged and must be salvaged from Auradon’s trash. Her hair was short with waves forming at the tips. With dark eyes and a soft expression, she radiates beauty.

“Ivy!” Evie leaped from her uncomfortable chair and into Ivy’s arms.

“Hey, little mouse.”

Back when Evie was just an infant, on the beginnings of the isle, Mother Gothel had come across an old acquaintance of hers. Drizella was also forced to the isle, separated from her sister, Anastasia. At first, she was uninterested in seeing Gothel again, or whatever trick she would try to offer. However, she was, quire unwillingly, led by the age-old sorceress to a tower standing on the very edge of the isle. There she saw Evie for the first time.  
Drizella was never really a fan of children, but there was a certain something about Evie that pulled her in and took hold of her heart. Gothel knew she couldn’t deal with a squalling infant on her own; she’d end up killing the thing within a week. Therefore she recruited Drizella. 

For sixteen years Drizella aided Gothel on the raising of Evie, with every year that passed she found her love grow only stronger for the blue-haired girl. Even giving her the nickname “mouse”. As Evie got older, Gothel began to limit how often Drizella could see her; with her now grown, she must be preserved and guided to Gothel’s will. But whenever they were given the chance to see each other, it’s as if they were never apart. 

“Ivy, did you see the sun? The light is so pretty.” 

Ivy smiled, seeing Evie gush about something as simple as sunlight melted her heart. “I did, and you know what?” Evie lifted her head from Ivy’s shoulder to look into her deep eyes. “I think it came out just for you, Happy Birthday, mouse.”

Of course. It was her birthday, how could Evie have forgotten? Although, she did often lose track of the days, seeing as each one was the same. She had thought today felt a little different.

“Yes, yes, get on with it, Ivy.” Gothel rolled her eyes at the sentiment between the two.  
Evie parted her embrace, looking at Ivy and Gothel with confusion. Ivy huffed at Gothel’s blunt rudeness.

“We have a surprise for you.” she quickly glanced at Gothel, ensuring her approval. “Your moth-um- Gothel, is allowing you to leave the tower.”  
Drizella knew Gothel wasn’t Evie’s birth mother. She knew Gothel all too well, and the evil that resided in her heart. Gothel spent years filling Evie’s head with lies about her birth mother. Reciting tall tales how she abandoned her and wanted no part of her in her life. Every time Evie called Gothel her mother Drizella was awash with uneasiness. She even implored Evie to address her as Ivy, for Drizella was her past life, filled with past mistakes and darkness of her own.

Evie was confused at first, could her mother really be so cruel as to joke like this? But after a few moments of silence and exchanged glances, it was clear this was, for once, the truth.

“What?” was all Evie could form. A smile, the widest it’s ever been, peeking through her lips.

“Oh calm yourself, I’m allowing this nonsense for today only. Tomorrow-” Gothel took Evie’s jaw in her grip. “You will return to your studies and continue to cultivate yourself.” She brought her close, just inches away and tightened her hold on Evie’s jaw, striking sudden fear and uneasiness in her eyes. “You, are my brilliant golden flower, I will not let the filth of this prison mar your petals.”  
Gothel pushed and released her grip; Evie put a hand to her jaw, soothing the sting left by Gothel’s nails. 

“Okay..” Ivy shatters the tension, keeping her voice light and perky for Evie’s sake. “Now go on.” She tucks a lock of hair behind her ear. “Be back before midnight, and be careful.”  
Gothel rolled her eyes as Ivy pulled Evie into a quick embrace. Evie’s brown eyes sparkled with excitement and curiosity, happy to finally be able to see what lies beyond her tower walls. A steak of blue flashed by Ivy and Gothel’s and Evie was gone.

The light that hit Evie’s eyes was much brighter than in her room, it took a moment for her to adjust. Her first step outside she took in a deep breath. The air was musty and stale, smelling of a mixture between mold and iron. In no way was it lush or enjoyable, but it was at least something new. The isle was hers to explore for a day. Drawing in a tender breath she took a bold step into a newly opened door.

____________________________________________________________________________

It was late morning, the sun nearing the sky’s peak. The best time to scope out the marketplace before the daily crowd. Mal sat, balancing upon a railing, about a yard or two away from the market square. This particular spot provided a good view of all of the vendor stalls, and the people that shuffled between.

“Ugh, What is with the sun today? My eyes are in a state of shock.” Mal raised her forearm to shield the sun’s unyielding rays from her pale face.

“Not sure, but at least now I can see why this dumb thing wasn’t working.” Carlos sat on the ground below, fiddling with a busted old radio he had acquired from his last raid through Auradon’s barges. Tools and wires littered the space around him, and the white tips of his hair were blinding in the light of the sun. Mal huffed and rolled her eyes, Carlos had a knack for tinkering and gadgets. He loved working through the problems and the satisfaction he got from being able to fix them. A hobby that kept him sane, unlike his lunatic of a mother. She didn’t give it a second thought that his eyes never strayed from the machine. Now, with momentarily enough light, he began to address the main issue of the radio. His mind fell lost into the appliance when Jay sauntered up and leaned against the railing next to where Mal sat, returning from the usual morning rounds.

“Finally.” she scolded. “Grab anything good?”

Jay sighed and shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets. “Nah, shipments are what- three days late? Everything’s picked clean.”

“Great.” Mal scowled. Her chin rested in the palm of her hand and voiced her disappointment in a frustrated growl. She looked out into the wasteland of empty stalls and a growing crowd of desperate islanders. As she scanned the pitiful sight of the norm, something new caught the corner of her eye. Something blue.

“Hey” Mal elbowed Jay and motioned to Carlos. “Check that out.” She nodded her head up, motioning with only her chin and eyes at the sight. Jay and even Carlos looked onward. It was impossible to miss; there among the putrid brown and greys of the isle was a girl of striking blue.

“Woah, who is that?” Jay questioned.

“I- don’t know.” Mal had her gaze locked on this new girl. This didn’t make any sense; Mal lead this isle, she owned it. She knew every face that inhabited this foul rock, every villain and child even cowered in her presence. So how was it that this girl managed to escape her knowledge? Mal would have definitely remembered her. It was a bit difficult to see with the distance and the sun’s obscuring light, but Mal found she just couldn’t look away. From what she could see, this girl carried herself, unlike anyone she’d seen on the isle. Her steps and motions from stall to stall were graceful; elegant. The way she seemed to linger by the stalls barrenly stocked with fabrics or jewels, it was enchanting.

“Hold on-”  
Mal jumped (thankfully not tumbling from the rail) at the sudden sound of Carlos’ returning voice. He was finally allowing himself another good look, more than a mere glance, at the girl; only for about a moment or two.  
“I think her name’s Evie.”

Mal now turned her attention to Carlos. He was not by any means very sociable, in fact, Mal and Jay were the only people he really talked to; aside from a few spontaneous conversations with a select few. So how was it that he, of all people, knew this girl? Or at least knew of her.

“How do you know that?” Jay chimed another question. Carlos returned his eyes back to his current project, revisiting his focus as he spoke.

“There’s this woman down by Tremaine’s place, I see her every once in a while on a run for parts. Ivy I think. She told me about this girl that she helped Mother Gothel to raise. Not like she had any choice.” He paused for a moment, clicking two wires into their place. “Anyway, she goes on and on about how she’s forced to live locked away on the very edge of the isle, how bad Gothel is and stuff like that. She mentioned she has a thing for the color blue.”

For a few brief moments, Mal and Jay stare at Carlos, completely dumbfounded by his wealth of information. This was certainly new; and strange. Jay continued to pester the poor boy with more questions, even sinking down to sit on the cold ground next to him. Mal rolled her eyes, it was so obvious they had a thing for each other. She let her eyes drift back onto Evie. Except she wasn’t there.  
A faint line of worry shot through Mal as her eyes frantically searched for the girl. She couldn’t have left already. Mal wanted more. She was officially intrigued by this mystery girl. Scanning a little more in-depth, Mal’s nerves only spiderwebbed down her back and through her limbs as she finally spotted that wave of blue.

“Guys” She tried for Carlos and Jay’s attention. It was clear Evie was not familiar with the isle, for she had ventured away from the marketplace, nearing an entrance to a dark alley. Waves were spray-painted on the walls, a warning to those who dare enter.  
“Guys!” She tried again. The boys only continued with their banter, apparently being so lost in each other that they blocked out any other noise from entering their thick skulls.  
Morons. 

Mal gripped the railing as she saw Evie strolling and eventually disappearing into the alley’s shadow. She held her breath, hoping to see ahead of blue resurface from within the dark. Nothing. She looked to the boys once more, now arguing over something probably pointless. She knew she would never get their attention when they were this far gone. Mal was on her own.  
Dismounting from her seat on the railing she started a fast pace toward the ocean’s alleyway. Mal knew Evie was clueless as to what she just got herself into, and she was even clueless herself as to why she’s even going after her. Why she felt such a pull towards her. Mal shook her head clear of deterring thoughts, she could think about her strange choices later. Right now she had to focus on a plan; she’s about to cross a lot of lines, foolishly, and without backup. She slips into the salty darkness, a sudden remembered detail now giving her a good plan. Mal scaled to the nearest rooftop, hoping desperately to spot Evie before Uma could.

____________________________________________________________________________

Interesting. The world outside her solitary tower was definitely not what Evie had expected. But it was certainly interesting. Air thick with salt invaded her nostrils, perhaps this path led to the ocean. She had always dreamed of seeing the sea, hearing gentle waves ebb and flow across golden sand; maybe even adventuring to put her feet into the water.  
Evie had ventured down a few other alleys before this one. It was strange, even with the rare glimpse of the sun, the other paths weren’t nearly this dark. She kept onward, fueled by curiosity; dodging low hanging clothes and blankets with each step. The smell of seawater grew stronger the further in she ventured, even the soft ring of waves poked at her ears. A rush of excitement sparked through Evie’s veins, she could see some light poking through the shadow. She could even see what looked like a boat? No, a ship; taking shape ahead. Her feet seemed to effortlessly skip off the ground, another new sight for her to experience. She was only a few steps away from returning to the light, at the last moment a dark figure jumped to block her way.

“Well, well, what do I see here?”

Adrenaline spiked her blood as the figure advanced. Evie almost tripped on her backpedaling, the bright smile she wore morphed into panic. The shadow of the figure grew as two others joined its side. For a moment she stopped her running, swallowing her fear and willing her face into a steely expression. Her mother all but branded her into maintaining perfect composure, to never show signs of weakness or vulnerability. The figures advanced again, allowing themselves to come into view. Evie could finally see they were- teenagers?  
Two sturdy-looking boys and girl surrounded her; they weren’t older adults with sleazy looks or crude gestures like the tales her mother recited to her. These people were her age, yet somehow, she felt even more afraid.

“Never seen you around, little minnow.”  
That voice again, it was light, with a heavy Scottish drawl. The owner stepped forth, one of the boys. Evie’s breath hitched; the boy had a large silver hook where his right hand should be. Desperately she tried to tear her eyes away, but her gaze, watered with fear, only followed as the boy raised the tip of his hook up along her body. She felt the point graze her cheek, finally coming to rest below her chin. The boy applied pressure, forcing her head up, and her eyes to meet his.  
“And what a pretty minnow you are, eh?”

Evie’s brown eyes traced him over. He was tall and lengthy, dressed in shredded leather and chains. The lids of his eyes were heavily painted with black eyeliner, giving his glare and large, toothy grin a terrifyingly crazed look.  
Her heart hammered against her chest, feeling the pulse in the tips of her ears. She winced when her back collided with a frigid stone wall. The chill seeped right through her skin to the bone. The boy’s gaze intensified, any second he would pounce on her with that hook.  
“Harry!”  
This time it was the girl who spoke. Forcefully she ripped Harry’s arm away, the metal point of his hook nicking under her chin with the force. Evie winced again. This girl was strong, and clearly the leader. Her long aqua laced braids frame her face, she was clad in matching leather and a large suede pirate hat sat upon her head to top it off. As if that awful hook wasn’t enough, Evie spied an intimidating cutlass strapped to the girl’s side. Her eyes silently scolded Harry before icily falling back upon Evie.  
“Let’s give the bait a chance to speak.”

Evie painfully swallowed a lump that formed in her throat. The pirate girl stepped closer to her and folded her arms.

“What are you doing here” Not a question, more a demand.

Evie furrowed her brows, confused. “What? I-I don’t-” Had she done something wrong? She was merely walking, minding only herself-

“Uh uh,” Both Evie’s thoughts and words were cut. “Not gonna fly. You’re not a part of my crew, and clearly not from this side of the isle.” Her voice was powerful; challenging. “This is my turf.” she sneered.

Turf? Evie’s doe eyes widened. She apparently had done something wrong. Now knowing this is clearly not a welcome area. She cursed herself, somehow she stupidly stumbled into some big war for territory. But how could she have known? Having been locked away all her life.

“I-I didn’t know. This is-I-”

“Look, blue” cut off again, her words stung like daggers. “No one walks in or out of here without my knowledge.” she took another step forward, now being a little too close for Evie’s comfort. The pirate gave her a good once over. “Seeing as you clearly don’t know where you are or who you’re dealing with-” She stepped closer again, Evie shuddered from her intimidating prowl; not to mention the pirate reeked of seawater. “You don’t have much of a choice. You now belong to me.”

With her back already to the wall, Evie had nowhere to run. The two boy lackeys stepped in time to their leader, cutting off any exit and hope for escape. She felt hot tears welling as fear set in. The three were practically on top of her, she shut her eyes tight and turned her head away. Waiting for the worst of it.

“HEY!” A shout from above pierced the air, and suddenly all was still. The pirates turned to face yet another intruder; Evie even lifted her head and opened her fear-stricken eyes to see the origin of the foreign voice.

Atop a roof of a smaller building stood a new face. New to Evie anyway. The girl as short in stature, but standing on that roof she towered above them all. Loud thuds and clangs of combat boots colliding with rickety wood and metal echoed throughout the alley. The way she traveled down the wall, leaping from crates and tramping down metal, emanated grit and power. Her movements were intimidating and animalistic. Yet, Evie couldn’t find it in herself to look away.

A disgusted scoff sounded from the pirate as the new arrival sauntered right up to her. Powerful and unafraid.

“Well well, another bitch that can’t seem to stay in her yard.” the pirate narrowed her vengeful eyes. “Mal”

“Uma” The girl’s voice was soft but low in pitch, close to a purr.

Now with her being level on the ground, Evie finally could see the girl clearly. Despite being small, Mal was clearly confident in strength. She had her arms folded, and an icy frown hardened full lips. Vivid purple locks fell upon her shoulders, seeming to glow through the darkness even with the hidden sun. Her bangs were a bit ruffled but gave her that ‘bad girl’ look she easily achieved. Evie took a sharp breath when she saw Mal’s eyes. Oh, those eyes; strikingly green with sparks like Jade embers. Her gaze was sharp, staring daggers into Uma; but Evie oddly wished they would stare at her instead. This girl was breathtaking.

“You better have a good reason for strutting your cocky ass into my territory.” Uma’s voice broke Evie from her thoughts.

Mal’s shoulders eased their tension, slowly she paced, striding up and around each member of the trio. Evie even thought she caught Mal glance her way.

“As a matter of fact, I do.” Mal chided. “I came to collect.” she rounded back to face Uma. Her eyes glared at her expectantly, waiting for payment. 

Uma defeatedly chuckled. “Fine.” She motioned to the boy who so far, had been mostly quiet. “Gil.” She called. Gil jumped feeling the fight for power clashing between the two girls. He fished his pockets, eventually pulling out a small fishnet sachet. The bag jingled as he tossed it to Uma.  
“Here. Now take it and go. From now on we’re done.” Uma held out the sachet, no doubt filled with some sort of coin.

Evie watched the exchange unfold, thankful for the distraction, but found this was (luckily) rather odd timing. She Even attempted to quietly slip away whilst Uma had her attention on Mal, who obviously posed more of a threat. But her attempts proved ill-fated, as each time she earned a firm grip from Gil or a hook to her side from Harry.  
She was forced to remain in their capture. Looking on, she watched as Mal strangely only stared at the sack of coins being presented to her. She never took them. Mal fixed her eyes back onto Uma.

“Um..no.”

Uma knit her brows and hardened her stare. Her patience running dangerously thin.  
“What?” She barked through gritted teeth.

“You can keep your money.” Mal shrugged. She licked her lips and flashed her mesmerizing emerald eyes right onto Evie. She nodded her chin upward, motioning to the blue-haired girl. Not once letting her stare drift.  
“I want her.”

Chills struck Evie like lightning. Her red-brown eyes locked with Mal’s. What could she possibly want with her? Every kind of alarm sounded in Evie’s brain. Nothing about this situation could end happily for her; yet, she found herself wanting to go with Mal.

“Look who’s trying to play the hero.” Uma sneered.

“Oh please,” Mal scoffed. “I am just looking for a good time.” The tip of her tongue suggestively traced her upper lip.

As much as Evie tried to hide it, her cheeks flushed red and her brown eyes widened at Mal’s gesture. Her first day free from her tower was proving to be an eventful one indeed

“Fine.” Uma rolled her eyes and stepped aside, motioning for Gil and Harry to release their capture.

For a moment Evie stood, unsure. She looked into Mal and felt her feet suddenly move on their own. A few steps and she was at the side of her apparent rescuer. Evie kept her eyes down as she walked, knowing that if she looked anywhere else, especially Mal, the heat in her cheeks would glow as bright read as the jewels in her tiara.  
Mal cocked her head and flashed a smug grin at Uma; a shit-eating and sarcastic silent goodbye. Mal grabbed Evie’s arm, sending sudden sparks, and earning a small gasp from cherry lips, and pulled her along back towards the marketplace. Uma rolled her head to watch the two girls as they disappeared from view; one strutting her hips confidence and the other being towed behind, but seeming to be enjoying it all a little too much.

“Ay! Don’t break her little heart before you go down on her this time!” Uma called out.

Mal turned her head to flash her glowing eyes at Uma before she and Evie rounded the corner out of view.  
____________________________________________________________________________

It took Evie a moment to adjust her eyes back to the light. Mal had led her back through the alley to the market, freeing Evie from her grip as soon as they were in the clear. Evie felt her heart sink, just a little, at the loss of Mal’s touch. There was an awkward pause as the two girls just stood there in the sun; Mal’s arms were folded and her hip jutted out to the side, while Evie fidgeted nervously with the hem of her skirt. The silence was becoming unbearable for Evie, she let her eyes travel up to glance at Mal. Finding that the purple-haired girl was already being a little too intrusive with her eyes.

“Why are you dressed like that?”

Mal’s comment caught Evie off guard. The way she spoke was a bit brash, and Evie was a bit unsure about how to react. She had thought this was going somewhere else entirely, probably to Mal’s bed or even another dark alley; certainly not making small talk.

“Like what?” She took a quick look down at her outfit, maybe it wasn’t one of her best designs, but Evie didn’t think it was that unattractive. Maybe it was because her leathers, hair, and shoes were all around the same shade of blue, with some red and gold accents thrown in. “You mean the color?” She played with a lock of her cobalt hair.

“No. I mean that thing on your head.” 

Evie freed her hair and ghosted her hand up around the gold tiara sitting perfectly atop her head of blue. It was a bit small but was adorned with red heart-shaped gems, and certainly made a statement.

“My tiara?”

Mal just gave a small nod in response.

Evie giggled softly and formed a quick bashful smile across her lips.  
“I uh, I was told things like this were a part of where I came from. My mother taught me that my image is everything; I was wearing things like this before I could talk. My sister always told me to wear my crowns with pride.”

Mal snickered. “Huh. Never took Gothel to be the tiara type.”

Evie’s eyes shot up, taken off her guard yet again. “How did you-”

“Word travels fast around here, princess.”

Evie wanted to sneer and counter back, but she only found herself blushing even more at Mal’s sudden nickname. She did manage a thinly-veiled front; trying her best not to look flustered, despite the obvious heat in her cheeks.

“My name is, Evie, by the way.”

Mal grinned and took a step closer to Evie. “Mal.” She offered.

“I gathered.” Evie chuckled. “I wanted to thank you, for rescuing me, I mean.”

Mal’s eyes grew a tint darker. “Oh, is that what you thought I was doing? Please, princess, you were merely my payment.”

Evie’s expression twisted with confusion. “Then, why didn’t you take the money?”

“Well,” Mal placed her fingers beneath Evie’s chin, she felt the sting of where Harry had nicked her, but it easily faded with Mal stroking her thumb softly against her cheek. “Frankly, I find you way more interesting than their waterlogged pennies.” 

Evie tensed as her heart pounded rapidly against her ribcage. It was so east for Mal to get her flustered, to numb her brain, and stir the butterflies in her stomach. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words could find their way.

Mal smirked greedily, knowing the effect she had on Evie. “Now that I have you, I believe I was promised a good time.”  
Mal straightened her posture and took her hand from Evie’s chin, holding it out openly, her spellbinding green eyes expectantly looking up at Evie. She inhaled a small, sharp breath. Her red-brown eyes looked at Mal with something she couldn’t quite place.  
She had never felt something like this before. Her mother had raised her with the full intention of Evie eventually courting a royal prince, marrying into wealth and rise among the ranks. So why did her heart swell twice it’s size in her chest every time she looked at Mal? Why did she want to go with a girl she had just met? To feel her touch, to never leave her side.

Evie found her breath and steadied it. She could worry about those things later when she would be locked back in her lonely tower. Right now, she was determined to live before then.  
Slowly she placed her hand in Mal’s, feeling electric sparks as Mal even laced their finger together, forming a tight lock. Evie couldn’t help the goofy grin that found it’s way upon her lips. Making her look absolutely smitten. And maybe, perhaps she was.

“Then let’s go.” Mal started walking, leading Evie along with her. She followed as if she were under a cruel spell; Evie was admittedly a little nervous, taking what had just happened with Uma into account, but something told her that Mal was not as bad as others saw her to be. Evie stepped giddily in time with Mal and both girls walked the isle, hand in hand, never once letting go.

____________________________________________________________________________

It was well into the night. Ivy sat atop Evie’s bed, nervously chewing her nails, something she knows she’ll regret later. Evie was supposed to have returned by now. Ivy’s thoughts ran rampid, fearing for Evie and her safety. Every thought that invaded her mind was worse than the last. She knew the isle was a terrible place; dangerous, and full of villains, with just about every resident forced to poverty. But Ivy Couldn’t let Evie live her life locked away in this tiny cell of a room. She wanted her to experience life, make friends, run around and be wild and free, like the rest of the isle kids. Maybe this was too soon, maybe Evie wasn’t ready to experience the isle and all of its inescapable horrors. Maybe-  
Ivy’s thoughts and worries were paused by the sound of the room’s heavy door opening. Her eyes shot up as a head of blue hair surfaced from behind the door.

Evie tried her best to silently tiptoe into her room and close the door, not even noticing her sister worriedly sitting on her bed.

“Oh my god, Evie!” Ivy practically leaped from her spot startling Evie and making her jump. She enveloped Evie in a too-tight protective hug. After a few short seconds, she pulled away and cupped her hands around Evie’s cheeks.  
“Mouse, it’s three in the morning! I said to be back by midnight!” Ivy scanned Evie’s body, testing to make sure no part of her was injured or broken. “Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did anyone touch you? Wh-”

“Ivy!” Evie took Ivy’s hands, giggling at her sister’s overprotectiveness. She looked into Ivy’s concerned, hazel eyes and fave her a reassuring smile. “I’m Okay.”

Ivy let out an all too relieved sigh and eased her tension. She looked at Evie, really looked at her. She had said she was fine but, something was..different. Her usual olive skin tone had an added hue of blushing red, a rare smile graced her features as her constant giggling filled the quiet air, and she even moved like she was walking on air. This was rather strange, but Ivy knew it was in a good way. She smiled and chuckled along with Evie’s new behavior.  
“What happened?” Her voice rid itself of worry and now she was genuinely curious what could have brought her Evie, who never laughed or really smiled, into such a state.

Evie waltzed through her room and plopped onto her bed with a blissful sigh. She looked at Ivy, who was smiling happily along with her. 

“Ivy” she began. “Today was just-” She cut off her own words, not being able to find any good ones, as Ivy sat next to her. “I met this girl”

At that Ivy raised her eyebrows, a little in shock. Now it made sense. Evie sighed and let her back fall to the mattress, a dreamy look in her eyes.  
“She saved me from this gang of pirates, and I thought she had these really bad intentions like them, but she’s really sweet and strong with these amazing eyes.” Evie was absolutely gushing.

In all honesty, Ivy was a bit surprised. She knew how Gothel raised Evie, she was there. Ever since little Evie could talk, Gothel embedded the ideal of marrying a prince into her mind, telling Evie every day, that is what she was born to do. Ivy truly felt bad about Evie having no say, but at that time there was little she could do about it. She never guessed Evie would be more interested in girls. Despite the rage Gothel would undoubtedly unleash, Ivy smiled anyway. She loved Evie no matter the circumstance, and it simply filled her heart to the brim to see her so happy. A truly rare sight here on the isle.

“Really?” Ivy chuckled when Evie stopped her ramblings.

Eyes blissfully closed, Evie sighed again at her remaining memories of the girl she had met. “You have no idea” After what seemed like a good minute of Evie just giggling to herself, she stopped and propped herself up on her elbows, bearing a more stern look.  
“Ivy” her eyes now looked painfully pleading. “I have to see her again.”

Ivy’s face fell slightly; sadly she knew today was only a one time deal for Evie, especially when Gothel discovers she had returned three hours past her curfew.  
“Mouse..” Ivy woefully sighed.

“Please”

Evie’s voice fell soft and broken. Ivy felt her heart sink deep in her tight chest, she had never see Evie this happy before. It would absolutely break her heart to rip that away from her.  
“Okay” Ivy breathed. “Get some sleep, I’ll see what I can do.”

Evie let herself fall back into her bed and close her eyes, feeling the calm of sleep overtake her body. Ivy gently stroked locks of Evie’s blue hair as the girls drifted contently into sleep. She would do anything for this girl, having cared for her since day one. Ivy stood up to Gothel once, and for Evie, she would sure as hell do it again. She really hoped this girl Evie seemed to be utterly smitten with was worth it.

“Love you, mouse,” Ivy whispered before she placed a gentle kiss on Evie’s slumbering forehead. She smiled. Evie had no idea what life truly had in store for her.


	2. Chapter 2

To the left? No, maybe more to the right. 

Evie stood before a long floor length mirror; how lucky she was to have found one the other day, even if it was terribly cracked. On the bright side, the parted shards did give her more angles to see herself and her creations. Currently, she was fumbling around with one of her small tiaras she had crafted from materials she managed to snag from this week’s barge shipment, and trinkets that often littered the isle. But sadly, it could never compare to the real thing. A genuine tiara crafted from the finest golds and jewels from around the country; one surely befitting a princess. And oh, how Evie wished to be royal. She would dream many nights of living in the lap of luxury; with tiaras, silk gowns, and a castle to boot. However, that is all those things would ever be to her; a dream. She is bound to this godforsaken isle, with no hope of seeing what might lie beyond its barrier. If only her mother had not abandoned her. Gothel had painfully informed Evie of her birth mother and how she had left her to be scavenged by predators or sucked into a cyclone. The Evil Queen was legendary, well known and feared throughout every realm. Evie was not even a month old when her birth mother decided to leave her for dead, she was thankful she couldn’t well remember her mother’s face; knowing it would just make the wound of being abandoned hurt that much more. Desperately she tried to forget, to sear any thought of The Evil Queen from her brain. Yet, word of the queen’s exploits never failed to reach even the isle. It very well seemed she wasn’t even missed by her mother.

Evie’s face flushed hot with anger. She sighed and stared at her makeshift tiara before hurling it straight at her reflection. The mirror oddly stayed intact, but her crown was not as fortunate as it’s remains littered the floor. Sadness welled in her eyes as she stared at her broken self. Evie shut her eyes and squeezed them tight, willing herself not to cry. Maybe if she wished hard enough she would be set free. The only result that came were the hot tears she tried so hard to keep at bay.

Then she did feel something. Soft hands smoothly snaked around her waist and she felt a presence from behind. She was suddenly pulled close and could feel that familiar chill. Evie leaned back into the embrace and let her head fall back, resting ever so close to the only person she could be so intimate with. Mal seemed to keep getting better at silently sneaking her way into the hideout, she hadn’t even heard her come in.

“Hey, princess. Why the tears?” 

Mal’s voice was soft and smooth with a dark and raspy undertone dancing right into Evie’s ears. A fraction of her tension eased when she felt Mal kiss her hair and hold her tight. Somehow Mal always magically knew what to do to calm her down and ease her pains. She was truly the only blessing that came from being dumped on the isle. Evie wiped the tears from her cheeks and swiftly rotated to face Mal, whose arms never left her waist. She just looked into Mal with her big sad eyes and a pout on her lips that Mal found overwhelmingly adorable.

“Come on…” Mal endearingly coaxed. They swayed for a bit, still in each other’s arms, moving to their own rhythm. Evie rested her head on Mal’s shoulder and gathered her breath to speak.

“It’s nothing, I was just… thinking about my mom. My birth mother I mean.”

Mal’s heart fell deep in her chest. She knew that scar left by abandonment all too well, seeing as her father wanted nothing to do with her. Maleficent was still around, but Mal knew she was never really loved by her mother, all she will ever be to her is a disposable pawn. Maleficent constantly made Mal feel lesser than, all she ever droned on about was how much she wanted to get back to Lily; Mal’s half-sister. Mal’s purpose was preordained by her mother, she had been conceived only as a way to set Maleficent free. She had made peace with her parents’ decisions years ago, but Evie had never truly healed. She did have somewhat of a mother figure on the isle, being raised by Mother Gothel, but her methods were cruel, degrading and permanently damaging; both physically and mentally. Evie did have a good support system with Ivy and Mal, but they both knew there was so much more going on beneath her skin. Evie’s insecurities more often than not got the best of her. Mal knew with her whole heart that Evie was the strongest person on the isle; having taken the hurt of being alone, shamed and isolated all her life, she somehow roams the isle with composure and grace. She had forced so many emotions down that it was rare to see Evie break, but whenever she did, it was only beside Mal.

“I’m sorry E.” She pulled Evie in tighter and just held her for a few moments, feeling her just melt into her embrace. Mal could feel the strength of her girlfriend’s despair surrounding them like a restrictive aura. She never could bear to see Evie this way.

“Why don’t, we go for a walk” Mal backed out from the embrace, hearing a small whimper escape Evie’s lips at the loss of touch. She guided her hand down to interlock with Evie’s.

“Mal-” Evie whined

Mal started out the door, gently towing Evie along. “You’ll feel better, I promise.” She then smirked that devilishly alluring grin that Evie could never resist. “Let’s you and I go cause some trouble.” Sparks of jade flickered in her lustful eyes.

Evie gently sighed, and instead of being dragged by Mal, she willingly followed. Letting a small smile find it’s way onto her lips. Mal did always know just what to say.

  
  


____________________________________________________________________________

When out in public Evie slips into a different skin of herself. She had trained herself to walk with confidence and pride; although, it, in fact, came to her quite naturally. The one thing her birth mother had given her was her name; a name befitting the daughter of one of the most infamous and powerful villains to exist. And that, she most certainly, carried with pride.

News, and especially gossip, travel like spreading flames around the isle; and she and Mal incite quite the rumor mill. Relationships were a very rare sight on the isle, and the feeling of love was defined as non-existent. The moment someone caught them with their lips locked, or even just holding hands, word spread like mad. A relationship like this, especially between two of the same gender, was never really well received. But, Evie didn’t care, and she knew Mal didn’t either; all those leers and snide comments only fueled the fire in their love. She felt strong, being the only person on the entire isle to experience the sensation of loving Mal.

This was just what Evie needed; that feeling of confidence and being able to show off. Traipsing around the isle with Mal, like when they first met, was like taking a breath of fresh air. As they walked, she noticed Mal siphoning some of the market stalls and expertly pickpocketing anyone who passed. A skill Mal had learned very early on, thieving with Jay was how she survived. Mal nudged Evie as they neared the square in the center of the marketplace; she extended her arm up with something clenched in her fist. Loosening her fingers’ grip, a golden necklace slid from her hand, the red heart pendant swaying at the bottom.

“For you”

Evie blushed, her crimson lips parted in a small giggle. Normally she wasn’t too fond of Mal’s stealing and sleight of hand, but she reminded herself that it came as a natural instinct to her girlfriend, besides this necklace was too beautiful to throw back into the unprivileged masses.

“Aw, you shouldn’t have” she chimed playfully.

The pair came to a halt at the broken fountain in the midst of the square and Evie allowed Mal to fasten the chain around her neck. She held it tight as she leaned in to place a loving kiss on Mal’s cheek. The peck was quick and delicate, and for a moment, crowds seemed to dissolve and it was just the two of them, blissfully lost in each other. However, that small fraction of heaven was gone all too quickly as the chatter of the crowd and their offensive stares plummeted them both back down to earth. 

“ _Honestly_ ” Mal whispered under her breath in a very frustrated huff, too quiet for Evie to hear as she was looking back to the crowd. 

Mal could feel Evie’s insecurities starting to flare up; with their hands still threaded together, she tightened her hold and took her by the waist with her free hand. Before Evie could snatch a breath, her body was pressed against Mal’s and she aggressively, but lovingly planted her soft, addicting lips onto Evie’s. She was taken a bit off guard but didn’t particularly care. She never could resist the drug of Mal’s kisses. Deepening their kiss, Evie just kept leaning in, wanting more. If anyone wasn’t looking before, they surely were now. Her passion just kept rising, morphing her kiss into one of lust. 

Sadly, for Evie, Mal pulled away after a few good moments, leaving her in a lovestruck daze with a strong oncoming itch for her girlfriend. Mal turned to face the masses wearing a smug grin.

“Yeah, you see that!” she shouted “We’re together! Get over it you low life roaches!” Mal was obviously boasting but making a point all the same.

Evie’s face reddened, more than it ever had before; she was flattered that Mal just loved to brag about her and their scandalous relationship, but mainly she realized that she had almost gotten too carried away. In front of the entire isle.

“Damn, pretentious much?” 

As the timid crowd cowered and cleared from Mal’s shouting and threatening glares, two figures were bold enough to linger behind. The dust settled and the smugness on Mal’s face grew as Carlos and Jay approached them. 

“Aw, you jealous?” she deviously chuckled.

Jay crossed his bare, muscular arms and scoffed, whilst Carlos rolled his eyes rather dramatically.

“As if, hot stuff” Jay snickered as he jostled the top of Mal’s magenta locks with his palm, earning him a threatening yet playful scowl. 

Dampening the mood, the little remaining onlookers began to shriek and scatter in utter fear. Even with her leather-clad back turned, it didn’t take long for Mal to understand just who was swiftly approaching. Her three comrades had their own eyes wide in shock and glued to who was behind her. Mal turned on her heel, instinctively ushering Evie to stand behind her.

“Mother.” Mal spat. She had pivoted, boldly standing face to face with one of the most feared villains in history (next to the Evil Queen and the Dark One). Maleficent stood, strong and powerful, the darkness she exuded seemed to surround her like a sinister aura. Her blonde hair was covered and tucked into her cowl, leaving her iconic horns exposed. A touch of elegance was expressed within her evil, a sleek ebony gown adorned with shredded fringe and avian bones highlighted her slim figure. Proudly she gripped her staff upon which a large black raven was perched. Diablo was her eyes and ears around the isle, informing her of her daughter’s whereabouts and making sure she was still alive every once in a while. Mal knew her mother loved that bird more than she ever could her. Maleficent’s green eyes narrowed.

“Mal.” Her tone of voice already dripped of venom. “A recent offer has come to my attention.” She took a step forward and began circling the group like prey, gliding with power and grace. Maleficent rounded back to Mal and paused, she firmly scanned her snake eyes along Carlos, Jay, and _especially_ Evie. Evie tensed and averted her eyes, she stepped closer and held on to Mal’s arm, feeling rather afraid and uneasy with Maleficent staring her down.

“You and your-” She sneered at the group taking in another look “underlings, will leave the isle and transfer to a new school.” She paused for a moment as confusion washed over the four; Maleficent shifted her eyes to Evie once more before locking on Mal. “In Auradon.” She ended on a firm note, ensuring this was a demand and that none have any say in the matter.

Evie felt her stomach flip and a spike in her emotions. She had always dreamed of Auradon; reading about the large castles, lavish affairs, and most importantly the high-end fashions, had her looking out past the barrier many nights, wondering what it could possibly be like to live in such a lush and beautiful place. Mal, on the other hand, did not harbor quite the same feelings for Auradon as Evie. Quickly she tensed in anger and balled her hands into tight fists.

“What?!” she objected. “No. I will _not_ go play charity case for a place infested with a bunch of stuck up royal pains!” Mal bravely stood up to her mother, all too quickly realizing her mistake.

Maleficent was livid; she strode up to her daughter, Diablo quickly departed his perch sensing her fury. Aggressively she lunged her hand around Mal’s neck. At first, Mal didn’t even flinch at her mother’s brutality, having built up quite a tolerance for harsh hands and yet to form bruises; but Maleficent’s grip started to forcefully tighten around her throat. Slowly she closed off her airway with every word.

“Hear me, girl,” long, sharp nails press into Mal’s soft flesh, digging deep enough to draw blood. Her chest tightened with the lack of breath.

“You four _will_ go. You will scour that accursed land, burn it to the ground if you must, and find the relic capable of breaking this barrier.” Maleficent’s grip tightened to its full extent, Mal’s lungs burned for air and her neck felt like it was caught in a vice; forcefully Maleficent pulled Mal close, her eyes igniting with green fire.

“Do I make myself clear”

Desperately Mal tried to pry her mother’s grip free of her neck, with her airway completely cut off she could feel her consciousness start to slip. Quickly she gave her response in a small, weak nod. Maleficent bared her teeth in a devilish sneer, applying excruciating force to her grip and behind her nails, she enforced her demand.

“Good.”

Her patience having run out she lessened her grip and threw Mal to the ground. She watched as her daughter regained breath, heaving through desperate coughs and gasps. 

Evie immediately dropped to her girlfriend’s side aiding her to take deep breaths. She felt her chest tighten, and swallowed the lump in her throat, unbelieving of what she just witnessed. Carlos and Jay followed down to Mal’s side as well, having feared for their friend. Maleficent merely turned her back and waltzed back to where she came, Diablo returning to perch on her scepter, knowing the worst is now over. 

Mal struggled to the very least sit up, not only from her airway recomposing itself but simply because Evie was holding her so overprotectively and apologetically tight. Her grip on Mal was turning Evie’s knuckles white and quite frankly suffocating Mal out of whatever air she had gained. 

“Evie” Mal croaked, gently placing a touch to Evie’s arm, begging for release.

“Sorry!” She released Mal from her too-tight embrace and instead just placed her hand gently upon her shoulder and lovingly tucked some strands of Mal’s hair behind her ear. The entire market square was bare and the air felt numb, leaving the four friends in a presence if their own.

“Well,” Jay stood and folded his arms, breaking the terrible silence and capturing the attention. “We, are so screwed.”

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  


This was not ideal for Mal, not in the slightest. She already had what she needed here on the isle: a place to sleep, a fearful ruling over most of the islanders, and of course her most prized possession- Evie. Her life was here, not in the least bit glamorous or normal, but she wouldn’t have it any other way. If there was any one thing Mal hated, above a long list of others, it was the royals of Auradon. That was a place for pampered, spoiled, stuck up ingrates.

Evie sat on the old, stiff sofa in the open area of the hideout. Mal had stormed up the stairs and straight into the room she and Evie shared, abruptly slamming the door. Evie knew that the same way her insecurities got the best of her, Mal could very easily be blinded by her anger. She sighed and stared at the ceiling, giving Mal time and space to cool down after the incident with Maleficent.

“You okay?” Carlos had come to sit beside Evie, seeing something was clearly making her feel distraught. 

Evie rolled her head to the side to look at Carlos with a defeated smile. She and Carlos had grown really close over the past couple of years since they met, him even adopting the role of being like her little brother; Mal would occasionally even get a little jealous, which Evie found adorable and always reassured Mal with a kiss. 

“Honestly, I don’t know,” She let her head fall to rest on Carlos’ shoulder, taking in a deep breath. “You know I’ve always dreamed of living in Auradon, to experience a life free of this place and my past. But, I know how much Mal hates the idea of going over there and especially the people that live there. Normally, I would try anything to change her mind,” Evie’s throat grew tight as she felt her heart drop. “But, seeing Maleficent treat Mal like that..” she tried desperately to prevent tears from falling down her cheeks as her voice broke “Carlos, I just stood there. I didn’t do anything, and Mal-”

“Hey,” Carlos gently quieted Evie’s sobs and raised her head to look into her watery brown eyes “Mal is okay, she’s tough and can handle her mom. There was nothing you could have done, if you had got in her way she would have killed you.”

“But-”

“She wouldn’t have killed Mal, she needs her alive, remember?”

Evie nodded, knowing the truth behind Mal’s existence sadly all too well. “I just don’t want to hurt or upset her anymore.”

Carlos extended an arm around Evie’s shoulder and pulled her into a tight squeeze. “You won’t. We all know Mal is a hothead, but when she’s around you it’s easier for her to relax. Talking about Auradon won’t upset her, but what she really needs right now is to be with you.” He stood, pulling Evie up along to her feet with him. “Why don’t you at least try to get her out of bed. You _are_ the only one she’ll go easy on.” 

Carlos grinned as he enticed a small smile to form across Evie’s lips. 

“Okay,” she nodded before pulling him into a tight hug, something that always made her feel safe and secure. “Thank you” She breathed over his shoulder.

As they parted Carlos gently tapped Evie’s arm, “Eves you know I’m always here for you. But,” He started as he put on his leather jacket sporting his signature colors “I gotta go help Jay find his jacket. He won’t leave without it and he’s seriously freaked. Knowing his dumb ass, it’s probably somewhere blatantly obvious.”

Evie chuckled at Carlos lightening the mood. He gave her one more reassuring smile before heading out to find Jay. Evie took a deep calming breath as she started towards her room, after a few steps something caught her eye. She laughed and rolled her eyes to herself as she grabbed Jay’s leather jacket from under the small, beaten coffee table and placed it on top of the sofa.

  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Mal lay on the bed she and Evie share, her face buried in stiff and lacking pillows, desperately trying to suffocate the events from earlier out of her mind. She breathed deeply and felt a sudden calm wash over her body; the pillows she smothered smelled like Evie. That easy scent of cinnamon and vanilla filled her senses. She felt the stiff mattress dip when a familiar presence sat at her side.

“Babe” Evie’s angelic voice filled the dead air “C’mon, don’t be so pouty.” She began to stroke and play with strands of her girlfriend’s long purple hair.

Mal was positioned face down in her valley of pillows, but Evie could see her pouting lips as if they weren’t there at all. At first, Mal answered with nothing but a muffled, annoyed groan, Evie rolled her eyes with a playful smile. She knew this was Mal’s way of throwing a tantrum; instead of violently screaming and crying the result was her unhappy pout, and isolating herself to be quite unsociable. 

Tomorrow they leave for Auradon, whether they like it or not. Despite Evie’s genuine excitement of her own, she didn’t want to let Mal sulk in her imaginings all night. She breathed a gentle sigh and slowly moved her hand from Mal’s soft hair to her lower back, she could feel the reaction to her touch already, knowing she got Mal’s attention.

“Look-” Evie gently and teasingly rubbed Mal’s lower back, one of her few soft spots she had discovered a while back. Mal shifted a bit but remained in her stubborn position, face still hidden. Evie could feel the rising heat her touch enticed in the other girl’s body. She repeated her motions before retracting her hand, she could just barely make out the whine that left Mal’s concealed lips; an aching response to the loss of contact. Evie’s soft smile quirked up into a grin, knowing she had gained control, she stood from the bed and stepped a few paces away before continuing. “I know how you feel about Auradon, and especially the people in it.”

Her back was turned, but she could hear the creaks and ruffles of Mal shifting on the bed as she spoke. “But this is an opportunity; not for your mom, not for the people in Auradon, for _us_. This is a chance for you and I to break free, to not be confined and shamed, to leave the pain of how we grew up behind”

The creaking of the mattress stopped and Evie felt a chill embrace of loving arms around her waist. Mal pulled her close, Evie’s back fitting to her front like the perfect puzzle they were.

“I’m sorry” Mal gently breathed and set her chin to a gentle rest on Evie’s shoulder. “I know how much you dreamed of going to Auradon; to live the life you’ve always wanted, the life you deserve.” Evie just continued to melt into Mal with every word, the two gently swaying to their own beat; repeat events from the earlier day.

“My mother just really gets under my skin. You know why she wants that wand, I’m nothing more than a pawn to get her back to what she really wants.”

“We won’t let her win, Mal. I promise. It’s just you and me.”

Evie felt the embrace around her tighten, their bodies pressed so she could feel Mal breathing against her back. The haze surrounding Mal seemed to have lifted.

“Speaking of you and me..” Mal gently ghosted her lips against Evie’s ear, sending chills down her spine. She continued whilst brushing strands of Evie’s sapphire hair away from her neck.

“Since it’s our last night here on the isle..” 

Evie tilted her head, exposing her neck as Mal began to pepper it up and down with soft kisses, occasionally feeling the sting of gentle nips. A breathy moan sounded past Evie’s parted lips as Mal’s soft kisses evolved into those of passion; the ice of her body blending with Evie’s rising heat. Mal paused her motions to once again brush against Evie’s ear.

“Let’s make it a good one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, I was thinking of adding an explicit chapter after this one. It can be skipped and the story still understood. I would like to know if you guys would still want to read it. I mean if the story is being well received so far, and if that is something a lot of people would want I'll post it. Please don't be afraid to let me know! It would be really helpful!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains explicit content and material. If you do not wish to read, this chapter can be skipped and the story still understood.

“Mal…” Evie hesitantly moaned. That familiar itch from earlier in the square had returned, and with a vengeance. Waves of heat washed over her body with every kiss that was placed, traveling through every part of her body until gathering it’s peak between her thighs. It was impossible for her to think, her thoughts became hazy as Mal’s once sweet embrace shifted into hands holding and guiding her hips. Both her mind and body were going crazy with every further action that Mal took, finally she decided to give in.

Swiftly Evie rotated to face Mal before planting a sudden yet passionate kiss on her awaiting lips. The tender feeling of each other’s lips lasted mere moments before Evie broke away, inciting a whine from Mal. She looked into her yearning eyes, flecks of gold were becoming more prominent, clashing with her lustful emerald. A small grin spread her lips.

“You win.” Evie breathed before resting her lips upon Mal’s once again. With that spark ignited, Mal went into deepening their kiss, pressing her body into Evie’s, grasping and tugging at the belt of her skirt, begging for more. Evie smiled knowingly into their kiss as she began backing Mal to the edge of their shared bed. 

Finally feeling that burning need for air, Mal sat at the edge of the sheets where Evie had steered her. Taking this spare moment for breath, Mal gazed at Evie, how perfect she was, as she removed her skirt and leggings, leaving the pile lifeless on the floor. Her eyes trailed her every move as one leg came to rest on each side with Evie perched perfectly on top.

Mal felt the electricity of Evie’s touch even through her jeans, all that building need gathering right at her center. Their lips reconnected as Evie slowly began to remove Mal’s leather jacket, teasing her with her slow pace. Knowing how Evie likes to play her games, Mal whined eagerly into her lips, like how a child would beg for candy. With her jacket thrown to the side, Mal tried to sneak her hand up Evie’s thighs to her goal. Evie teasingly chuckled and they parted once more. Expertly she rid Mal of her shirt and placed a delicate hand on her bare skin. Her hands were soft and warm, sending aching shivers through Mal’s body. Slowly she guided them both up the bed, now with Mal’s back pressed into the sheets and Evie again mounted on top. Ever so slowly, Evie leaned down.

“Not yet,” she teased, her voice low and raspy but soft like honey, all the more torturous as it played into Mal’s ears. Evie poised herself for another kiss, but instead of attacking lips she went for Mal’s neck. Kissing gingerly down her soft skin, making sure to avoid Maleficent's sore and tender nail marks, every so often nipping at the unharmed patches of her flesh. Evie gently raked her navy blue-tipped nails along Mal’s abdomen, sending her into a worked up frenzy, grabbing Evie at her neck. Slowly her fingers continued down, pausing between Mal’s legs and underneath her own. With eager motions, Evie took two fingers and briefly stroked Mal at her center; teasing and tempting the poor girl with her jeans still on. Mal whined and bucked her hips, trying to feel more of Evie’s pressure where she needed it most.

Evie playfully snickered at her writhing girlfriend. Mal, of course, had a reputation, the whole isle knew her to be powerful and dominant; she could induce a fear-stricken panic with just a look of her vibrant eyes. She always held all the power; except with Evie. Evie was indeed a beautiful soul; gentle, kind, caring, and soft. But there were times where she knew the power _she_ had over Mal, often giving her looks or whispering things in her ear that got her girlfriend weak in the knees. However, it was only when they reached the bed that Mal fell completely submissive. Unable to fight or resist Evie’s playful seductions, she found herself enjoying them; seeing the only side of Evie that could be truly wicked.

“Evie-” Mal begged.

Evie couldn’t help the small, breathy laugh that fled her lips. Deciding, for now, not to put Mal through anymore teasing, she allowed her to remove herself of her jeans, whilst she rid herself of her shirt; eventually, both were left gazing at each other’s exposed bodies. Evie resumed her position of straddling Mal at her hips, as soon as the bare of their skin touched, that spark grew to a fierce fire.

Evie was forcibly experienced with composure and keeping herself refined, but Mal, not so much. Often it showed quite obviously; She could feel just how soaked Mal had gotten, just from her small temptations. She leaned her body down onto Mal while she guided her hand back between her thighs.

“I’ve barely touched you, and you’re already this excited?” Evie teased.

Mal leaned up for a swift kiss on Evie’s silky lips.

“We haven’t done this in a while; I was getting itchy.”

Evie couldn’t help but giggle at Mal’s choice of words, she pressed closer into Mal, their bodies melding and her lips ghosting against her ear.

“Why don’t I help you with that” Evie seductively breathed as her fingers slid up and against Mal’s slick entrance. 

Mal’s breath hitched in her throat as she pressed her head back into stiff pillows, her purple hair flowing in all directions. She was getting impatient, Mal attempted to close her thighs around Evie’s fingers, now fully coated in liquid heat, to get some form of relief. However, it proved quite difficult with Evie’s perfect body placed right in the way.

Evie purred as her two fingers easily found their way into her girlfriend. Capturing Mal in a rough kiss, Slowly and teasingly Evie began to move her fingers, gradually increasing her pace. The feeling of Mal clenched around her digits, trying to pull her in deeper, had Evie herself starting to crumble. Needing a slight feel of release, Evie thrust her hips forward, grinding into Mal in tune with her ministrations. That addictive pressure had Mal arching her back, pressing into Evie even more.

Mal could feel herself quickly nearing her edge, having to pull away from Evie’s lips, needing to voice her pleasure. Evie then began to gently curl her fingers in Mal at just the right spot, driving her mad with each repetitive motion. Mal tried to keep her vocalizations to a minimum, but Evie knew exactly what to do to send her spiraling. Getting so close to her climax Mal audibly whimpered, which then increased to louder moans. 

Evie adored the sounds only she could elicit from Mal, but walls and buildings on the isle tended to be paper-thin. Anyone within a block radius could hear Mal’s intense moanings. Evie slowed her pace for a brief moment, just as Mal was about to topple right over the edge. She leaned in softly and nuzzled Mal’s cheek.

“Shhh…”

Mal took a few labored breaths as Evie quickly regained her pace inside her, jutting her hips every so often. Quickly being built back up, Mal’s voice started to again find it’s way into breathy whines and moans. Quickly she was silenced by a pair of smooth lips plowing into her own. Muffling Mal’s audible moans with her hungry kiss, Evie let her fingers be guided deep into Mal, curling one last time in that sweet spot to have Mal finally come undone.

Her walls fluttered and gripped around Evie’s fingers as Mal crashed into her orgasm, the sheer intensity causing her to break from Evie’s lips to find her breath and ride out her high. Mal felt her hips stutter and high pitched gasps leave her throat as Evie extracted her fingers. 

“Evie…” Mal breathed, her face now free of contortions and awash with content. Her arms wrapped around Evie’s shoulders and brought her in to bury her face into the crook of her neck; Mal’s heated and heavy breath sent shivers through Evie’s veins. Mal placed sparse but heavy kisses along Evie’s neck, sinking her teeth into soft flesh, sucking, and immediately soothing the sting with her tongue. Evie gasped with every nip and bite placed down her neck.

“Hmm…” Evie hummed, willing her voice not to crack. “Marking me, are you?”

Mal let out a low breathy growl, grinning at the marks forming on Evie’s olive skin, admiring her handiwork. Her jaded eyes clashed with darkened red-brown.

“I just want all of prissy little Auradon to know what’s _mine._ ” 

Mal weaved her fingers along Evie’s sapphire locks, stroking and petting her soft hair lovingly. Crimson eyes were glazed with lust and need, gazing into Mal’s own green orbs. An aroused, wicked grin spread along Mal’s lips; the emerald fire in her eyes flashed and Mal felt the heat of her body rise with the glowing of her scheming eyes. Another low growl sounded from Mal’s throat and made its way through grinning fangs.

Being the final night on ‘her’ isle, Mal decided it was about time she found her dominance. A time to give Evie a taste of her own medicine.

Mal’s palms gripped Evie’s hips and shifted her with newfound strength. A small gasp fled Evie’s lungs as Mal forcefully shifted her only a spot over, so Evie sat and straddled upon Mal’s thigh. Taken off guard Evie’s eyes widened, she still needed her own release but this was something new. Mal’s sudden burst of strength and the newfound pressure of her knee urging her on, had Evie dripping with arousal. Mal snickered, bearing her fangs in a grin, feeling Evie’s wet heat trickle down onto her slightly raised thigh.

“Really, E? You ragged on me getting all hot and bothered?” Mal pressed her knee into Evie, putting pressure right against her clit for emphasis. “You’re literally dripping down my leg.” 

Evie scoffed and rolled her eyes the best she could, trying to keep them from lulling closed.

“Now-” Mal’s voice sounded in a low husk, gliding her hands down Evie’s body, resting them on her hips. “Work yourself up for me.” Her once dormant eyes flashed a vivid glowing green, again she pressed into Evie, instructing her to grind.

Evie smirked as she did what she was told; easily her slit slid down Mal’s coated thigh. With each thrust of her hips, Evie’s moans grew louder, needing ground she gripped Mal’s shoulders. Mal ogled when Evie sped up the pace against her thigh, then slowed, gliding herself up and down. Pearly teeth sank into a crimson lower lip, and Evie’s lidded eyes seductively gazed right back at Mal. Clearly Evie was putting on a show; and Mal sat back and watched, enjoying the view.

Broken moans and gasps escaped Evie’s lips, her hair was brushed to one side of her shoulders and her hips started to stutter as she felt her climax approaching. Mal could see and feel Evie flow against her skin and released a low satisfied growl. Suddenly grasping Evie’s hips to halt her movements, Mal expertly flipped Evie underneath her, pinning both hands above her head.

“Mal!” Evie squirmed underneath her girlfriends hold, whining from the loss of contact when she was _so_ close. She bucked her hips against Mal’s, so close and desperately in need of release.

Mal just held her there with one hand as the other stroked Evie’s inner thigh.

“P-please” Now it was Evie who begged.

Mal hungrily and greedily licked her lips, her hand led itself from Evie’s thigh to her entrance and the other still kept Evie’s hands locked above her head. Mal’s digits circled around Evie’s clit, occasionally pressing into the small bundle of nerves, earning Mal the sight of clear and desperate reactions.

Continuing to squirm beneath Mal and her teasing, Evie forced her head up and her lips against Mal’s. Their kiss was short, only initiated to gain attention, Evie broke away soon after she started. Her red-brown eyes pleaded into Mal’s as she rested her forehead on Mal’s collarbone, her breathing short and waiting.

“I-in” she breathed; nuzzling into Mal as her hips begged. Mal went back to take Evie’s soft lips upon her own, grinning greedily through their kiss; coated with a fair amount of Evie’s arousal, Mal easily glided two fingers deep into Evie’s aching core. She gasped at the intrusion, and Mal easily silenced her. Expertly stroking her walls, Mal pumped her fingers in a timely pace, leaving Evie breathless. The blue-haired girl had her eyes tightly closed as she furrowed her brows and parted her lips.

“More” she purred. Mal raised her own brows in intrigue; Evie loved to be cocky in bed, but not so much as to push her own limits. But this was Evie, and Mal never had the heart to say no. Recapturing their lips, Mal slowed her pace just enough to insert a third finger. Evie moaned at the stretch, taking Mal’s bottom lip between her teeth. She gently nodded, permitting Mal to restart her movements. The new sensation was driving Evie mad, she thrust her hips in time to Mal’s pace; Mal herself sounded a moan as Evie’s hips not only tugged her fingers in deeper but also pressed against her own heated core. Evie reared her head and arched her back, sending herself into her final spiral.

Mal felt her fingers locked in a vice-grip as Evie came, releasing all of herself she had been building up. Mal grinned and extracted her fingers as Evie rode her way down. Their lips engulfed one another before Mal released her hold and let herself fall into the sheets, right next to Evie. Shifting to her side, Evie pulled Mal close and placed a gentle kiss on the tip of her nose.

“I never knew you had that in you.”

Mal hummed, lacing her fingers through sapphire strands, pressing close to Evie and resting her face in the crook of her neck, she closed her eyes.

“I never knew you could take it.” Mal sneakily rebuffed.

Evie grinned and kissed Mal on her lilac bangs. “You’d be surprised at how much I can take.”

With her eyes still shut, Mal found herself grinning as well; after a pause that felt like an eternity, Mal let her eyes travel to meet with Evie’s.

“Then show me.” 

Locking back into an intense and passionate kiss, both girls smiled into opposite lips, knowing they were both in for an even more heated round two.

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Gears turned and footsteps trumped up rusty steps.

“C’mon, we’ve looked everywhere, just let the damn thing go.” Carlos’s voice traveled up the hideouts stairway, accompanying it were two tired bodies.

“No way, that jacket is like, the one nice thing I have.”

Jay appeared at the top of the steps right behind Carlos. They had spent a fair chunk of the night turning the isle on its side, searching for Jay’s leather cobra jacket. A proud symbol of his father and his beginnings; touched up by Evie, there was absolutely no way he was going to leave it behind. Honestly, he’d rather see it burn than raided and worn by some other isle low life.

“Jay, you said you already looked here.” Carlos rolled his eyes and ran his exhausted fingers through his bleach white hair.

“I know but it shou-”

Jay was halted in his tracks; there laying right on the sofa, in plain view of all, was his jacket. He shuffled to the sofa and grabbed the pile of leather, tossing it nervously between his palms.

“Heh, I guess I didn’t look...everywhere.”

Carlos’ eyes widened in annoyance. He took his palm and smacked Jay upside his head, tussling his long, jet hair.

“You’re an idiot.”

Jay huffed and adjusted his rugged beanie back to proper alignment.

“Okay, really I-” Jay stalled once again, something resonating through the hideout drowned and muffled the sound of his voice.

The two boys paused for a moment, tuning their ears to decipher the sounds and their origin.

Rustling sheets and creaking frames made their way from Mal and Evie’s sectioned room. Jay and Carlos exchanged glances before a chorus of loud moans and breathless gasps found their ears; Mal and Evie’s names rang through the uneasy air.

Jay chuckled, “Dude, I thought you said Evie was going to get Mal _out_ of bed, not _in_ it. And down her pants for that matter.”

Carlos again rolled his eyes. “Unbelievable” he muttered. He grabbed Jay by the wrist, hauling him back down the steps.

To be honest, he should have known, Mal and Evie were not shy about their relationship. They got at it, anytime and anywhere they could. Both so passionately in love and obsessed with each other, something the isle was very unfamiliar with. Carlos and Jay often cut them way too much slack, letting them be happy for their friends, but sometimes even they need to get away from infinite hand-holding and heated kisses.

Jay softly and slyly resisted against Carlos’s grip, trying to get a glimpse of the action on their way out. Carlos huffed and gave Jay’s arm a good yank, almost sending him toppling down the stair scape.

“Really?!” He shooed Jay down the steps first, following right behind his boot-clad heels. Looks like they’ll have to find someplace else to crash for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! sorry these took so long! I love reading comments and seeing how much you guys like the story so far! If you'd like to suggest Mevie prompts or have any questions feel free to come say hi on my Tumblr page!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/annoyingmeviestan
> 
> Enjoy!

“This is ridiculous.” Carlos huffed.

He and Jay were rapidly climbing the stairs (two at a time) into the hideout. It was already late morning, the transport taking them to Auradon would arrive any minute, and Mal and Evie were nowhere to be seen. Both boys toppled simultaneously over the top step, clumsily grabbing and swatting at each other to regain their footing.

Carlos shuffled and leaned against the back of the beaten sofa, trying to get sight that the girls were still in their room. He caught a small view of intertwining blue and purple, just enough to know that they were, in fact, still asleep.

“Okay,” he turned back to face Jay, “Go wake them up.”

“What? No way; you know Evie is not a morning person and Mal hates to be woken up. I don’t think I could face her trying to kill me...again.”

Carlos rolled his eyes. “C’mon, don’t be a baby.”

“Me?! Why don’t you go?”

Soon enough the boys were swatting and wrestling with each other, fighting over which one of them would have to face the wrath of a sleeping Mal and Evie.

Unfortunately for Carlos, Jay’s large muscular arms and taller bulkier build had him easily pinned.

“Okay, this is unfair.”

Jay snickered, then outstretched his hand to help the smaller boy up. Carlos felt his light body fly off the floor, as if it were weightless, from Jay’s immeasurable strength; he had to take a moment to readjust his feet on the ground. 

“Sorry bro” Jay rustled Carlos’ stark white hair, fingers brushing from his dark roots. “Don’t worry, I’ll give a great speech at your funeral.” He joked on the latter.

“Oh, great, thanks.” Carlos sarcastically sneered.

Knowing they were short on time, and that he had no current choice in the matter, Carlos nervously dragged his clunky sneakers over the floor to the girls’ room.

For a moment he just lingered in the doorway. Looking at the two girls peacefully slumbering (after what he knew must have been a  _ very _ eventful night) somehow brought a soft smile upon his face.

Tangled in what little sheets there were, Mal lay easily on her back, while Evie was snuggled up close; her head of blue comfortably rested in the crook of Mal’s neck, with a hand resting on her stomach. Evie also had her leg swung over and protectively wrapped around her girlfriend, as Mal had her head and hands lulling onto Evie’s.

Carlos quietly laughed to himself, seeing the expressions on his friends’ blissfully unaware faces.

As Evie peacefully slept on Mal, she had a tiny smile poke through her features, as if everything was right and beautiful in the world. Mal, on the other hand, had her full lips gently parted and her jaw hanging slightly open; occasionally soft little snores could be heard coming past her lips. They truly seemed...happy.

Carlos shook his head clear, this was not the time for him to get lost in his thoughts. Carefully he shuffled to the bedside, towering above the couple. Lightly he placed his hands on each of the girls’ shoulders, with a gentle shake he tried to wake them.

“Mal, Evie” he called slightly above a whisper. Nothing.

Apparently taking the more gentle approach was not going to work. When it came down to the two of them, both girls were heavy sleepers, especially in each other’s arms.

“Okay, we don’t have time for this,” Carlos grumbled to himself.

Expertly he slid the pillow Mal was using from under her head, having her fall back from the lack of support. Feeling her head snap back, Mal started to wake, but not before enduring a face full of fabric and feathers.

“Girls!” Carlos took the pillow by two of its bottom corners and used it to smack each half of the pair squarely on their sleeping faces. 

“Wake the fuck up! We gotta go!” Now his voice was raised to a stern shout.

After a few good whackings with the cinderblock pillow, the girls began to stir.

Mal sleepily opened her eyes and was clearly not amused by Carlos’ waking methods.

“Carlos!!” she seethed.

Before Carlos could take a breath, he found a hard pillow being hurled right at him, hitting him square in the chest. With the amount of force behind Mal’s throw, the airborne pillow took poor Carlos clean to the floor.

With Mal’s shuffling to get a good hit at the boy, Evie lifted her head from its new spot on Mal’s bare chest.

“What time is it?” she mumbled groggily, her eyes were still barely peeking open.

“Are you kidding me?” Carlos picked himself up off the hard ground. “We Have To GO!”

Evie looked at him and tilted her head, much like a small puppy, with the fog of sleep still clouding her mind.

“Go where?”

Mal was propped on her elbows and Evie wrapped her arms around Mal’s chest and hugged her tight; she closed her eyes, wishing for the grace of sleep to once again lull her away.

Carlos ran his fingers through his hair, pulling gently at the roots to rid himself from his oncoming annoyance. He huffed before turning back to face the girls.

“Auradon?...guys, the suits are gonna be on the isle any minute to get us!”

It took a minute before Carlos’ words could resonate in Evie’s brain. She had never really been a morning person, even through the countless years of Mother Gothel dragging her out of bed at the crack of dawn to begin her daily studies and rigorous chores.

Once his words had finally buried themselves into her resisting mind, her sleepy eyes shot open with life.

“Oh my god. Oh My GOD!” Evie jumped and took Mal by the shoulders, shaking her a little too vigorously, making sure she’s awake. 

“Mal!” She sat up, being sure to cover both her and Mal with the sheets, which clearly they didn't have anything on underneath. Her head snapped to Carlos, messy blue hair flowing with her movements.

“Carlos, get out!” Evie screeched, this time it was her to fling another pillow Carlos’ way. Her throw wasn’t as fast or as powerful as Mal’s, so he managed to swiftly evade the attack; luckily he took the hint, throwing his palms up in surrender he hastily exited to where Jay was waiting.

“I’m impressed, You managed to come back alive.”

“Barely” Carlos joked as Jay proudly patted his hand atop his shoulder. “But I am  _ not _ doing that again; Mal managed to take me to the ground with a pillow, using no magic. Imagine her _outside_ the isle, with no holds barred.”

Jay winced at the thought, “Evie definitely has her work cut out for her.”

Murmurings from a gathering crowd began to echo up the stairway. The sounds of voices bouncing off the metal, traveling to reach their ears. The boys glanced at each other, judging by the growing sounds, their transport must have arrived.

“Mal! Evie!” Carlos called over his shoulder.

“Here! We’re here, we’re ready!” Evie stammered. Both girls came fumbling out from their room, they both looked a bit disheveled, and Evie tripped over her heeled boots a few times. She had her hand tightly gripped around Mal’s wrist, towing her girlfriends sluggish and resisting body behind.

“Fucking finally!” Jay jeered. “Judging by the sound of those moles down there, our ride is here.”

Despite feeling very rushed, Evie felt her stomach tie in a nervous knot. Jay and Carlos were already halfway down the steps, lugging their belongings. Mal freed her wrist from Evie’s grasp and went to lace their fingers together, offering a silent sign of comfort. Evie took a shaky breath before she eagerly towed both her and Mal to follow the boys.

____________________________________________________________________________

Making their way through the increasing and cluttering crowds, the four find themselves taking in the new sight of a very out of place limousine. The boys lit up with intrigue and almost pummeled each other to be the first inside.

While the flashy, over the top car, was certainly a sight, something else grabbed Evie’s attention. 

Standing right in front, searching the crowd with nervous eyes, was Ivy. Her hands were clasped and she was fidgeting with her nails. 

Having not seen her sister in a few weeks, despite the small size of the isle, Evie’s face lit up like the sun.

“Ivy!” Evie smiled; letting go of Mal’s hand she all but tackled her worried sister, taking her a little by surprise. “You’re here! I’ve missed you so much!”

A wave of relief washed over Ivy upon seeing Evie; briefly, she tightly hugged her back before she gently and lovingly took Evie’s jaw, so they could look only at each other.

“As if I would miss this. This is everything you’ve ever hoped for. I still remember you showing me every book on Auradon you could find, and how badly you wanted to live there. I’m so proud of you, Evie.”

Evie couldn’t help the tears she felt beginning to form.

“I-I’m gonna miss you…”

She tried so hard not to break; Gothel always said that showing herself like this was weak, unattractive and unwanted. But  _ knowing _ she won’t see Ivy, the first person to actually care about her, most likely ever again? She just couldn’t bear it.

“Oh, Evie” Ivy pulled her close as she cried, she held that soft head of blue on her chest, close to her heart. The place where Evie had remained since day one.

“Hey, look at me,” Ivy softly coaxed, looking again into soft watery eyes.

“It’ll be okay. Now, I want you to go show Auradon what a  _ real _ princess looks like.” Gently she took her thumbs and wiped away some of Evie’s fallen tears.

Evie smiled and softly laughed through her tears. All she could do was nod, knowing if she’d try to say anymore, another wind of tears would surely ruin her makeup.

“I’ll miss you too, Evie.”

With that, Ivy guided Evie back to Mal. Handing her off to her protector.

“Hey, Ivy.” Mal greeted, she took Evie and held her close, comfortingly and soothingly she rubbed her arm.

“Mal” Ivy greeted in turn, wiping her own shed tears from her red cheeks. 

“You be good to her, alright?” 

Ivy was a little skeptical of Mal at first, knowing her and her mother’s reputation. But it didn’t take long to see that her tough and garish act easily melted when she was around Evie. She knew Evie loved her, and that Mal would do anything for her in turn. She knew the love they shared was truly something special. Something rare and unique.

“I will, Ivy. She’ll be in good hands.”

Ivy gave a teasing smile, “Yeah, I worry about those hands sometimes.”

She was happy to see she got another small giggle out of Evie before she and Mal exchanged small knowing smiles, reassuring the other.

“Now go on, they’re waiting.”

The two started towards the limo when Evie felt something was missing. Quickly she turned and ran back into Ivy’s arms for one last embrace.

“I love you, Ivy” she brokenly whispered.

Ivy almost broke into a mess of sobs, hearing Evie. But she held back her threatening emotions, she had to show Evie that she was strong. They both were.

“I love you too, mouse.”

  
  


Mal watched as Evie and her sister said their goodbyes. It was a sweet sentiment, she smiled, glad that Evie had someone like Ivy who did her best to make sure Evie was at least decently cared for.

Mal felt her heart harden, thinking of how her own mother, her own blood, never even once bothered to give her a second look. Instead of warm hugs like Ivy’s, Mal received firm beatings; instead of educating through books, Mal had to teach herself the ways and horrors of the isle streets. It was no question that Evie did not have a single evil bone in her body. How she could love someone like Mal was beyond her. They were both certainly lucky.

Evie returned to where Mal waited, helping her into the car where Jay and Carlos had already turned it into a war zone. About to follow Evie inside, an ear-piercing caw cried so only her ears could hear. She looked up, through her wave of purple bangs, she saw Diablo; surely the death raven was eyeing her, making sure she left to do as she was instructed.

The eyes of Mal and the bird met, burning holes into the other; immediately she felt her mother’s gaze, her grip wrapping tightly around her fragile neck. She felt the burn of her mother’s fire. 

Diablo shrieked again, causing Mal to jump; she rubbed her neck, tenderly going over the scarring nail marks her mother had made.

Awash with uneasiness, she forced herself into the limo and tried her best to swallow her emotions. Unlike Evie and Ivy, Mal watched as the bird returned to report to its sender, somehow she, unfortunately, knew she would be seeing her mother again. Much sooner than she had ever wanted to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this long-ass prologue, I know it was a lot. This first bit sets everything up and I didn't want to divide it into like six different chapters. I love to hear comments and feedback, and don't be afraid to ask questions! But I won't be giving away any spoilers. Sorry! Stay tuned for hopefully frequent updates!


End file.
